<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Became My Crown by goodemornting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904803">You Became My Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemornting/pseuds/goodemornting'>goodemornting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Canada’s Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royal, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Princess x Guard, its nothing tho fr, royal au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemornting/pseuds/goodemornting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lemon has always been pining after Juice, but when her potential suitor arrives from the Kingdom of Montreal, it makes things a little more difficult than anticipated.</p><p>Basically: She was a Princess, she was a guard. Could I make it anymore obvious?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyne/Kiara, Lemon/Juice Boxx, Priyanka/Tynomi Banks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Became My Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ITS FINALLY DONE!! I’m super proud of this and I hope you enjoy the useless lesbians &lt;3 Ty so so much to Vic for betaing, this was *painful* and I cannot ty enough!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lemon couldn’t seem to take her eyes off Juice. Granted, it was technically her job to always have the royal crown in her line of view, but the yellow-haired woman didn’t feel like it was a hard task to accomplish. Anyone who encountered the princess was enthralled by not only her beauty but also her radiant warmth. In her professional opinion, it was much harder to keep your eyes off of her.</p><p>Especially in moments like those. As sunlight streamed in through the large window panes of the throne room, syrupy light dancing off of Juice’s dazzling smile as she leaned forward in her seat to talk to a small child who was rambling incessantly to her, eyes twinkling as though God herself was staring back at them. The blonde was listening intently, nodding along happily as she excitedly recounted a story about the chickens in her village home — nothing that interesting, but Juice was grinning so widely and earnest that the kid might as well have been talking about their experience fighting a dragon or going invisible. Lemon could feel her professional facade break slowly, a blank stare easily peeling back into an unhindered smile, engulfed in the Princess’ warmth.</p><p>“She’ll be an excellent queen one day, won’t she, Lem?”</p><p>The guard nearly jumped out of her skin, turning to face the king himself — Juice’s father, King Robert. The older man beamed, clapping down a large hand on her shoulder with a chuckle.</p><p>“She will,” Lemon replied after she gathered herself, sheepishly smiling back at the King as she straightened her back. “She’s amazing, really!”</p><p>“When will you two finally talk?” The King asked, ruffling her hair. “You’ve been holding back for ages, my girl.”</p><p>Lemon sputtered, all the confidence she had struggled to regain leaving her in seconds. “About what exactly, Your Highness?”</p><p>The King rolled his eyes. “Always one for the utmost professionalism around me aren’t you, even though I know you get up to all sorts of trouble with Juliana.”</p><p>The yellow haired woman flushed, “We talk every day, my King. I am her royal guard after all,”</p><p>The King hummed, unsatisfied. “You know that’s not what I was referring to, my dear. You are much too smart to partake in these games, but both you and my daughter are both very stubborn.”</p><p>Lemon’s eyes flicked over to Juice, who was watching them talk with thinly veiled curiosity. The younger girl bowed slightly at the princess, polite as she could, to which she got a quick nod in return. The guard turned back to the king, who looked down with a patient smile. “Was there something you needed, Your Highness?” She asked, trying to divert the conversation from the uncomfortable territory it was heading into. The king studied her for a quick moment before deciding to drop the subject.</p><p>“There is..” He turned to her, placing a hand on her shoulders gently. “Walk with me? I would enjoy an escort to my quarters.”</p><p>Lemon’s eyes moved towards Juice out of their own violation, a silent way of saying she didn’t want to leave the princess in a vulnerable position. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust the other guard, she really did. Scarlett was one of their best, which was why she was with Juice’s unit; the knowledge that something might happen to the princess out of her control made her want to throw up.</p><p>The king, sensing the silent turmoil called Scarlett over with a roll of his eyes. “I have to discuss a matter with Lemon in private, would you mind taking over her post until we return?”</p><p>The blonde woman bowed, grinning. “Of course not, my king. I’ll watch over the princess.”</p><p>“Let’s go then, dinner is due to be served in less than an hour and you know how Juice gets if we are unable to eat a meal together.” The king turned on his heel, leaving no room for argument.</p><p>Lemon turned to follow him, catching the quizzical glance Juice threw her way as Scarlett walked to take her place. She shrugged, waving sneakily before following the royal into his throne room.</p><p>The guard sat obediently, resting her sword against the chair. “What is it you seek to discuss, Your Highness?”</p><p>The king leaned back in his throne, shaking his head. “Ah, so formal all the time. You’re practically my second daughter, Lem.”</p><p>“I know, but I’m working.”</p><p>The king hummed, “You’re one of our best, which is why I decided to assign you to this job.”</p><p>Lemon raised an eyebrow. “What job?”</p><p>“We have visitors coming to visit from the East kingdom,” The king started, crossing his hands over his abdomen. “We have their heir to the crown, Princess Kiara, and her younger sister Priyanka coming tomorrow morning. They should be here for a week, maybe more. I’d like you to show Kiara around, protect her, make her feel welcome.”</p><p>“You want me to guard the older one?” Lemon asked slowly. “What about Princess Juliana, Your Highness?”</p><p>“Priyanka is coming as a potential suitor for Juice, Lemon.”</p><p>The guards entire mind went blank at the explanation, her blood running cold through her veins. She had been naive. She knew that one day the princess was set to be married, to a female or male.  It was the fact that a part of her always shallowly hoped she would be married to her. It was a stupid fantasy, a far fetched dream that Lemon would only entertain in the darkest parts of her mind.</p><p>Lemon swallowed roughly, looking down. “Oh.” She didn’t know what else to say, nothing else left to give. Her chest felt like it was burning from the inside and all she could do was let herself drown in the flames.</p><p>The king rubbed his face with a sigh, all knowing. “You know I wouldn’t force my daughter into a marriage. This will be her choice, but I can’t have you intervening and sabotaging it before she even has a chance to get to know her.”</p><p>“Your Highness, with all due respect, I would never do something to jeopardize the princess’ happiness. Her well-being is my only priority—“</p><p>“You wouldn’t intentionally, I know this, however,” The King frowned, sympathetic. Lemon didn’t like the sinking feeling in her stomach. “She won’t even bother to get to know Priyanka if you are around to bear witness. She cares about you too much to hurt you.”</p><p>“She wouldn’t be—“</p><p>The King raised his hand, effectively cutting off Lemon’s near frantic ramble. “I’ve been king for many years. I’m a wise man, beyond my years. You and my daughter have a very beautiful relationship, one that I know you cherish immensely.”</p><p>The guard nodded shallowly, wishing that she didn’t understand. “We do.”</p><p>“One that has been dormant since it began. I know you love her, more than a friend loves another,” The king continues. He didn’t sound angry, he just sounded tired. “Do you have any intention of moving it further than stolen glances when the other isn’t looking?”</p><p>Lemon chewed her bottom lip. She loved Juice. She had since they were kids. The guard could deal with her feelings on her own, could mend the broken pieces of his heart one by one if it meant Juice could be happy. As long as she got to see the smile on her face, the way her eyes crinkled around the edges and her gums peaked under her lips. She knew she was strong enough, she could find peace in her heartache.</p><p>“No, Your Highness,” Lemon whispered. Her voice wobbles slightly towards the end, a slip up she hoped the king would ignore.</p><p>“My girl, why do you give up your own happiness when it could be right in front of you?”</p><p>Lemon pretended she didn’t know how close Juice was. How the older woman had always been just at the tips of her fingers. She had a job though, a duty to serve that didn’t involve her getting mangled in a twisted web of feelings and love.</p><p>“Juliana’s happiness and safety are my only priorities, sir.”</p><p>The king stayed quiet, brown eyes boring into her harshly. His gaze burnt. “You’re a noble guard, Lemon,” He finally sighed, “And an even nobler friend. I pray you tell Juice? Let her know of the visitors, they’ll be here tomorrow morning. Dismissed.”</p><p>Lemon stood up, bowing swiftly before gathering her sword and fastening it back to her hip. “I’ll send Scarlett back in. Thank you, Your Highness.”</p><p>The king nodded, not uttering another word.</p><p>An official dismissal.</p><p>The yellowed haired woman shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind her quietly. She made her way towards one of the many palace dining rooms, slipping into a vacant, dimly lit hallway to find a moment of solitude before she had to face Juice.</p><p>She fell back against the cool stone, heart twisting in her chest. The thought of her princess falling in love with her potential suitor made her lungs feel as if they were being crushed under the weight of her own anguish. The king had looked at her as if he knew everything. He didn’t. He couldn’t. He didn’t know of Lemon baring her heart to Juice all those years ago. The softly spoken confession falling upon nearly deaf ears as the blonde told her she didn’t love her the way she wanted her to.</p><p>Lemon knew from the first moment she met Juice in the small garden of the castle, she was special. Sure, they were nothing but small children with no true concept of love besides the one they felt for their parents but that didn’t mean she loved the younger girl any less. It was just a new feeling of love, a refreshing, giggly sort of feeling that never left them as they grew older.</p><p>Lemon had confessed, one night as they laid cuddled up in Juice’s large bed. It wasn’t really an odd occurrence for the guard to find her way into the princess’ bed. Juice loved to be held, to have someone in her space so she didn’t feel so alone and the princess didn’t trust anyone else to be around her while in such a vulnerable state except Lemon. She was never meant to say anything. It was as if her mind hijacked her mouth, shutting out her brain from providing any rational thought to stop her. Juice was giggling at some stupid joke she had made, grinning widely and wrapping her arms around her waist. Lemon had blurted it out before she could comprehend the consequences of her actions. Told the princess that she was in love with her. Loved everything about her, from her blonde hair to the way she was grumpy in the mornings. Loved Juice so much that sometimes it felt like a crushing weight, pressing down on her, preventing her from breathing.</p><p>Juice had smiled at her. The smile wasn’t the one the princess wore when she was happy, the one that made her eyes shine and cheeks puff out. It was the smile she wore when she had to let one of the townspeople know she couldn’t help them. The smile she wore when she pressed a kiss into Lemon’s hair. It was a smile filled with sorrow. The older woman let her down gently. Told her that she loved her, just not in the way Lemon wanted her to. Promised that this wouldn’t change anything between them. They would always be best friends.</p><p>Love, is what Lemon promised to Juice. Friendship, is what Juice promised to Lemon.</p><p>“Lem? Hey— hey, are you okay?” The yellow haired woman heard Scarlett calling to her, pulling her abruptly out of her thoughts.</p><p>“Yeah.” Her voice was strained. Scratchy as if she’d been crying for hours, thick with unshed tears. “Is Juicy in her room?”</p><p>Scarlett studied her, concern swimming in her eyes. Lemon shook her head at the younger guard, silently pleading for her to drop it. She couldn’t can’t talk about it. She didn’t know if her heart could bear it. “She is,” The older woman replied slowly. She reached out to gently run a hand down her back, a comforting gesture. Lemon nodded, leaning into the touch. She took a few deep breaths, finding her footing again.</p><p>After a few moments, she collected herself. At the end of the day, she had a job to do. A duty to the kingdom and to herself. She patted Scarlett on the shoulder, assuring her that she was okay — or at least she would be. She made her way to the princess’ room, dismissing Scarlett with a small smile.</p><p>“I take it his Highness told you?” The blonde haired woman inquired, “You all good?”</p><p>Lemon shrugged, not bothering to put on a facade. “I’m trying to be.“</p><p>Scarlett pursed her lips, eyes narrowing slightly before her resolve crumbled. She rushed forward, pulling Lemon into her arms and nestling her head in the crook of the younger’s neck. “I’ll let you know when dinner is ready,” she whispered once she pulled back, professional mask slipping back on her face. “We can discuss tomorrow’s visitors tonight, if you’re up for it.”</p><p>Lemon nodded, shooting her a grateful smile. She took one last deep breath before she pushed the door to Juice’s room open. The princess looked up at the sound, her entire face lighting up at the sight of her. She sat up from her desk, making her way closer to the guard.</p><p>“I missed you,” Juice started, a pout already in place on her lips. “Where did you and dad go?”</p><p>Lemon smiled, the action feeling strained. “He was telling me of our day tomorrow. We have visitors coming in from the East kingdom, y’know.”</p><p>Juice tilted her head, “The Schatzi’s are visiting?”</p><p>Lemon ventured further into the bedroom, dropping her sword against the princess’s desk before leaning back against it. “The heir of the crown, Princess Kiara and her younger sister Princess Priyanka.” She swallowed, concealing it with her trusty look of confidence she always seemed to pull out in times like that, “I’m to be the older ones main guard for the duration of their stay.”</p><p>Juice’s expression twisted into something sour. “What do you mean? You’re my guard.”</p><p>Lemon shrugged, “Your dad wants me to stay with her.”</p><p>“I don’t want that. There must have been a mistake,” The blonde groaned, getting up from her bed. “Let me go talk to father.”</p><p>Juice started making her way to the door, determination clear on her face. Lemon intercepted her before she was able to escape the room, hand enclosing around the princess’ pale wrist. “There’s another reason he wants me to stay with Princess Kiara,” A pained giggle leaped out of her throat, the sound achingly high-pitched and nervous. Juice raised an eyebrow. ”Priyanka is here as a potential suitor to you.”</p><p>The blonde’s hand dropped limply from her’s, mouth gaping so wide as though Lemon had just told her that she was quitting her job and going to work at a banjo factory. The princess stepped back, expression carefully neutral. Lemon pretended she didn’t feel her heart screaming in her chest, the way her throat tightened at the thought of Juice being with anyone but her.</p><p>“I don’t— I didn’t think,” Juice struggled for words. The mask slipped from her face, turning into an expression Lemon didn’t quite understand. “Why can’t you be there then?”</p><p>The yellow haired woman didn’t say anything, the answer painfully loud in the silence. They never talked about what happened the night she confessed, both choosing to pretend it never happened. Now they couldn’t run from it. Couldn’t run from the crushing reality.</p><p>“Princess, you—“</p><p>“Don’t do that.” Juice pleaded softly, “Don’t speak to me as if I’m nothing more than royalty to you.”</p><p>Lemon exhaled, shoulders sagging. She was frustrated. She was bored. She was tired. “You know why I can’t be there, Juicy. You wouldn’t let yourself try if you knew it was breaking my heart.”</p><p>Juice looked stricken, eyes flaming in anger. Lemon knew she was trying to come up with an argument, even though they both knew it was the truth.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Lemon knew she was. “You don’t have any reason to be sorry.”</p><p>“Lem, I—“ A knock to the princess’ door interrupted them.</p><p>“Dinners ready,” a muffled Scarlett was heard through the door.</p><p>Lemon leaned down to grab her sword, adjusting it on herself. She looked to Juice, who was still staring at her, conflicted. “You deserve to find happiness, Juicy. It’s all I’ve ever wanted for you!” The guard breathed, turning towards the door. She looked back before pulling it open, bowing at Juice, “After you,”</p><p>The blonde nodded at her, pulling off her robe, folding it neatly and placing it on the bed. She was wearing a yellow lace blouse underneath, one that Lemon is sure she gifted her years ago.</p><p>“Thank you, Lemon,” Juice whispered, offering a diluted smile before exiting the room. The ‘thank you’ had a double meaning, a lot more complex than either of them were equipped to decipher.</p><p>***</p><p>“Good morning, Princess.”</p><p>Juice rolled her eyes but her smile grew, waving unenthusiastically. “Morning, little Lem,” She reached a hand out to catch the guard’s, holding it in her own. “Did you sleep well?”</p><p>She didn’t. “I did! Are you excited for today?”</p><p>Lemon didn’t miss the way Juice’s face fell slightly. “It’s just another day.”</p><p>“You could be meeting your wife.” The words tasted like poison on her tongue, threatening to kill her from the inside.</p><p>The grip around her hand tightened as Juice looked up at her from her place on one of the satin couches taking up the common space. “Lemon, can we please just talk—“</p><p>“Your Highness, the Princess’ have arrived,” Scarlett interrupted, bowing at them. The young guard’s eyes narrow in on their clasped hands. Juice withdrew hers quickly, coughing into her fist.</p><p>“We’ll be right there. Thank you, Scarlett.”</p><p>The blonde woman bowed again, leaving the room.</p><p>“We should go,” Lemon urged gently.</p><p>“Can we talk first?”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>Juice stood up, reaching for her hand again. The princess looked torn, a myriad of emotions swimming in her dark irises. Lemon felt a spark of hope lodge its way in her heart.</p><p>“I— I just… I don’t…” The blonde chuckled breathlessly, running a hand through her hair as she tried to figure out what to say. “Lemon, I—“</p><p>A bang on the door caused them both to freeze. The king stepped in not too soon after the noise. If he noticed their interlaced fingers, he didn’t say anything. “Our guests are here, let’s go.”</p><p>Juice dropped her hand. Lemon had to suppress every urge to grab it again. “Okay, dad. We’ll be right—“</p><p>“Juliana,” The king says sternly. “Now.”</p><p>They made their way into the throne room, Lemon light on her feet and hazy and she followed behind the train of Juice’s baby blue dress. It was easier to study the intricate lace edging and flowers embroidered along the sleeves than face the world head on. There were three new people in the room when they entered, Scarlett and the other guards conversing with them politely. Lemon had never met the royals from the east, only heard of their kingdom in passing.</p><p>“Princesses, I would like to formally introduce you to the heir of my crown, Juliana Boxx,” The king announced as they made their way into the room, gaining everyone’s attention.</p><p>The two princesses turned to smile at them, and Lemon suddenly felt as though time had started to slow down, just to give them enough time to take the two in because they were, in fact, a lot. The slightly taller one had dirty blonde hair, styled waves running down her back and sculpted around her glinting tiara. She looked just as regal as she was considered, like someone who might’ve bullied her in school. If Lemon looked past it, there was a glint of amusement and cheekiness in her eyes, as though her personality was much different to the moulded royalty her kingdom had turned her into. She looked like a queen, Lemon could see it, and so could every other person in the room.</p><p>The younger one though, Lemon couldn’t describe her as anything other than golden. </p><p>Everything about the brunette looked as if it had been carved by angels themselves, the little imperfections only adding to the all around light and warmth the woman carried. She was drowning in a yellow coloured dress, starkly contrasting to her fluffy unstyled hair that hung just below her shoulders and shon under the candle light. When she smiled at them, though, uncontrolled with her eyes scrunched up as though she was more a best friend than another royal, it was as if the room itself brightened to match her presence.</p><p>The taller one stepped forward, bowing slightly at the princess. “I’m Princess Kiara, daughter of Rita Bagatelle Schatzi, and the heir to the throne of Montreal. It’s an honor to finally meet you.”</p><p>Lemon felt the blood drain from her face, stoic expression suddenly becoming that much harder to keep up. The remaining pieces of her heart crumbling as the ethereal princess — Priyanka, her mind supplied helplessly — stepped forward, not stopping until she was standing right in front of Juice. The princess grabbed the blonde’s hand, the same one that had been in Lemon’s not even ten minutes ago — and kissed it.</p><p>“My name is Princess Priyanka, it’s a pleasure to meet you!!”</p><p>Lemon zoned in on Juice’s blushing cheeks when the princess didn’t drop her hand immediately. Big mistake, she realised immediately, because it felt as though she was being stabbed directly in her heart. “It’s nice to meet you too.” Juice smiled, giggling gently; like a Princess. Like she had been told to. Because it was Princess Juliana Boxx speaking, immaculate and poised and about to meet the regal woman she would later marry, not the bubbly freckle-adorned human being that Lemon loved so much. </p><p>Lemon turned to Kiara, heart in her throat and threatening to jump right out. She bowed, approaching the princess as though she wasn’t two seconds away from tears. “I’m Lemon Manitone, head of the royal guard, I’ll be at your service for the remainder of the trip.”</p><p>Kiara grinned, running her eyes over her armour, “Lemon? I’ve never heard a name like that. It matches your hair,” </p><p>She cracked a smile, “I guess so. Would you like a tour of the castle?”</p><p>Kiara nodded, gesturing for Lemon to lead the way. “You don’t mind if Tynomi joins us, do you?”</p><p>Lemon turned to the dark haired guard following hastily behind the brunette, bowing at her politely. The taller woman returned the bow but her eyes stayed focused on Priyanka intently, fixtures and narrowed. She looked almost in pain, watching her and Juice make small talk. Lemon felt her anguish just as hard, offering a sympathetic wave before turning back to the French woman.</p><p>“Of course not, we can stop by the kitchen for some food if either of you are famished from your long journey over?”</p><p>The two women nodded, following Lemon as she led them out of the room. As much as she wanted to look back at Juice, she didn’t allow herself to do so, didn’t know if she could handle seeing the princess’ smile when it wasn’t directed straight at her.</p><p>She could feel Juice’s gaze burning into her until she exited the room.</p><p>***</p><p>The three of them roamed the grounds, making minimal conversation as they got to know each other. Kiara talked enough for the three of them, filling up Tynomi and Lemon’s silence with random facts and knowledge about the Montreal empire and all the trouble Priyanka got herself into. The princess was excitable, smiling widely at him any time he thinks of something new to say. Lemon wished she wasn’t in love with someone already, wondered what she would think of Kiara if her heart didn’t belong to another.</p><p>They make their way to the gardens, sitting down on the stone benches. Tynomi bowed out before they got settled, saying something about wanting to sleep after their travels. Kiara hugged her before she left, whispering something to the guard that made her smile sadly.</p><p>The Princess settled back down next to her. “I'm sorry about her, she’s usually a lot more lively.”</p><p>Lemon waved off the apology. “She seems as if she’s in pain, to be honest,”</p><p>Kiara hummed monotone, leaning down to run a hand through the various flowers in the garden. “She is, very.”</p><p>“Oh?” The younger woman turned, “I know it’s not my place, Your Highness, but if you need to talk I’ll gladly listen.”</p><p>“She’s in love with someone who can’t give her heart to her in return,” The French woman groaned, head in her hands. She sounded far away. Lemon thought back to the way Tynomi was looking at Princess Priyanka, the absolute anguish colored across the guard’s face, hardly hidden.</p><p>“Is it your sister?”</p><p>Kiara laughed, the sound a bit hollow. “Was she that obvious?”</p><p>“Nope,” Lemon chuckled, earnestly. She wasn’t, the guard just knew that sort of pain enough to see it well. “I understand.”</p><p>Kiara tilted her head, studying her. “You’re in love with Juliana?” She asked, as though Lemon’s undying feelings for the princess that she had managed to keep hidden for the better part of three years were as causal of a conversation topic as the weather.</p><p>The shorter woman sputtered, face flushing a deep shade of red. “I- I’m not- How did you—!?”</p><p>“I’m a pretty perceptive person... you also looked like you wanted to punch Pri in the face when you met her.”</p><p>The guard ducked her head sheepishly, “I’m sorry, Your Highness, that was completely unprofessional of me.”</p><p>“You can’t control your ache,” The taller woman reassured softly. “We’re all human after all. I’m sure Priyanka didn’t even notice.”</p><p>“Is she…?” Lemon trailed off, raising a brow.</p><p>Kiara nodded. “Oui. She loves Tynomi as well but her duty as royalty comes first. If Juliana chooses to marry her, she will put her heart in the backseat.”</p><p>Lemon lets her head fall into her hands, sniffling. She told herself that she would never cry in front of a princess she didn’t even know, yet here she was, two steps away from sobbing. A hand came to rest on her shoulder hesitantly, Kiara looking at her with a grim smile. “Can I hug you?”</p><p>Lemon nodded silently, feeling much too alone to be professional anymore. The fact that Kiara was literally the heir to Montreal’s throne fell to the back of her head as the older woman didn’t hesitate, moving closer to wrap her arms around her. The guard sighed in the embrace, closing her eyes.</p><p>“It’s a shame, you’re really cute. I was totally gonna hit on you.”</p><p>Lemon laughed unabashedly, the sound echoing through the peaceful garden, “You still can.”</p><p>Kiara giggled against her, “I’m not very good at pick-up lines.”</p><p>“I have one.” The younger woman pulled back, the princess’ hands falling to her waist. “One look at you and I was <i>throne off.”</i></p><p>
The older woman scrunched her nose in disgust before she was laughing, throwing her head back. Lemon joined her, feeling a little less heavy. “Merde, that was terrible,” Kiara heaved in between breathless giggles. Lemon shrugged, smiling. “I might be better than you after all.”
</p><p>
“What if I give you a <i>knight</i> to remember?” She winked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.
</p><p>
Kiara snorted. “Was that a sex joke?”
</p><p>
“Maybe it was. As if you would be opposed, Kiki.”
</p><p>
Kiara grinned, “Maybe a one-off thing. I do have to keep up my royal appearances after all.”
</p><p>The yellow haired woman shoved her. “What, am I not good enough for more than one night? That’s so—“</p><p>“Lemon?” </p><p>The guard froze, recognising that honey tenor voice anywhere. She turned, facing Juice who was watching them with a mute scowl, eyes on Kiara’s hand wrapped loosely around her waist. She jumped up, putting distance between herself and the princess. “Your Highness. Is there something I can assist you with?”</p><p>“No. Just wondering what you two were giggling about in the gardens.” Juice’s expression darkened, “We could hear you from the hallway.”</p><p>“Lemon was just telling me some of her god awful puns,” Kiara interjected quickly, chuckling nervously in a weak attempt to dilute the tension between them. “They’re terrible. I don’t know how—“</p><p>“I quite enjoy them actually,” The blonde interrupted. Her voice was crude, in the same way queens made decisions about their kingdoms or argued with dumbass diplomats trying to tell them differently. She sounded regal in all the ways that she could’ve , and Lemon was suddenly morbidly, fearfully terrified.</p><p>“Juice, are you okay?” She doesn’t think that was the right thing to say at all, but her head felt emptier than half the rooms in the castle and that was about all she could muster.</p><p>“I’m fine,” The blonde sighed, her tone suggesting the absolute opposite. “Just showing Priyanka to the ballroom.”</p><p>Lemon looked down, steadying her gaze before she said something she’d regret. That was their spot. One they would hide away from the world together. The large golden room that held some of her dearest memories. It’s been a long time since they had been in that part of the castle, since her and Juice ran away to that room for a moment of peace. She remembered the princess tripping over all her toes as Lemon tried to help her practice before any of the obligated parties — sometimes they would just do it to be alone. She felt as if she’d been punched, the way the air got pulled from her lungs.</p><p>“Oh, okay,” The guard nodded tersely. “Have a good night then.”</p><p>Juice interlaced her fingers with Priyanka’s, pulling the princess with her without a second glance. Lemon hadn’t even noticed the brunette was there, she looked as though she’d rather be swallowed up by the castle walls than have any part in the conversation. Lemon couldn’t blame her. “We will.”</p><p>“That was intense,” Kiara said quietly, scratching the nape of her neck. </p><p>Lemon huffed. “I don’t know what her problem is.”</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t?”</p><p>She turned to the royal, pouting, “What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Kiara hummed after some time, stepping away from the shorter girl and making steps back towards the entrance hall. “I have a feeling you’ll know by the end of this visit.”</p><p>She didn’t say anything else about Juice, even if Lemon desperately wanted to know what she meant.</p><p>***</p><p>Dinner was tense. </p><p>That was the only way Lemon could describe it. Juice stays practically glued to Priyanka’s side, arm looped through the younger woman’s tightly throughout the entire meal. Kiara tried to engage her in conversation but the princess shrugged her off, responding with little more than half-hearted chuckles and shrugs. The brunette eventually gave up trying, settling on telling Scarlett all about Montreal through mouthfuls of wine and fresh bread. Lemon kept throwing her Princess narrowed glances, trying to figure out what her deal was but Juice ignored her, refusing to maintain eye contact. The king looked over them all in innocent confusion, rambling on about his day and how nice the weather was in increasing awkwardness.</p><p>After they finished up Lemon followed Juice out of the room silently, catching the blonde right before she left and grabbing her wrist tightly. Juice turned to her, expression guarded.</p><p>“Talk to me?” Lemon pleaded gently. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>The princess didn’t say anything, just looked down at her hand around her wrist. “Are you fond of her?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Juice glanced up, eyes swimming with anger Lemon didn’t understand. “Princess Kiara.”</p><p>The shorter woman wanted to scream. Wondered what she did in her previous life that was so cruel that the universe decided to make her life unnecessarily harder than it needed to be. “Are you asking if I like her? I barely met her.”</p><p>“But you think she’s attractive, right?” Juice pressed, not backing down. Lemon’s eyes blazed, furrowing her brows. </p><p>“And if I do?” She snapped, “What does it matter if I find her pretty?”</p><p>“It doesn’t,” The blonde sighed, cooly. Her expression became painfully neutral again and Lemon hated it. They weren’t supposed to hide things from each other. “I don’t care, </p><p>“Is that why you’ve been acting like this?” Lemon asked disbelievingly. “Am I not allowed to move on?” Lemon regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. </p><p>Juice twisted out of her hold, eyes shining.“You forget that Priyanka is here as my potential suitor. How dare you accuse me of something like that?”</p><p>“<i>I hope you marry her,</i>” Lemon practically spat at her. She didn’t mean it, not in the slightest. “And have the grossest, fanciest wedding and have three selfish little kids and move into an even bigger, uglier palace you have no fucking use for.”</p><p>Juice laughed, the sound bitter. ”At least I’m trying to move on.” She paused, sharpening her tongue, “I rejected you for a reason, remember that.” </p><p>Lemon choked, jolting back like a knife had just been put to her throat. She practically growled, alight with anger and frustration and a whole dictionary of emotions she couldn’t explain. “Maybe you were right — I should just go find Kiara. At least one stuck up royal wants me, huh? Some diplomat you are, you’re the same breed of arrogant royalty as the rest and I should’ve seen it from the start.”</p><p>Juice was dead silent for a brief moment, but Lemon thought she could literally see the older woman’s mask crack. It made her want to apologize, to hold onto the princess and tell her she doesn’t think she’ll ever love someone the way she loves her. She didn’t though. She couldn’t.</p><p>The door slammed on her, Juice storming away on the other side. It was the first time they’d been separated. It was the first time they weren’t by each other’s side.</p><p>And Lemon couldn’t help but think that Juice took half of her heart with her.</p><p>***</p><p>The two of them avoided each other like the plague for the few days after their argument. Only briefly occupying the same room when they were obligated to but never getting close enough to touch. Priyanka stayed permanently occupying the princess’ side, keeping a hand on Juice all the time. Lemon didn’t miss the way the blonde leaned into the touch subconsciously or how Tynomi was suspiciously absent from every activity or event they attended. Kiara seemed to pick up on the situation because she stayed by Lemon’s side a lot of the time, telling her terrible puns and making syrupy comments about the castle and her kingdom. It was a nice gesture and it had Lemon wishing, once again, that she could just turn off her heart. Wishing she could fall in love with someone like Kiara, someone who could love her back.</p><p>Lemon’s breaking point was when the king came up to her, talking about how well Priyanka and Juice were getting along. “I think a wedding is in our future!” The King babbled offhandedly, looking at his daughter and Priyanka laughing hysterically over something at the dining table.</p><p>Lemon smiled, mentally shoving her heart back down her throat. “Has Juliana said anything to you about it?”</p><p>“That Priyanka makes her happy,” The King replied gently, probably trying to spare her feelings just a little. It didn’t work. “Her smile is contagious, apparently.”</p><p>She looked back over at the princess’. Juice was grinning wide, nodding intently as he younger woman explained something with bright enthusiasm. She leaned over, wiping some dust off of Priyanka’s face and letting her hand linger there for a moment. Lemon stood before she could see anything else, nearly knocking The King over in her haste. She didn’t want to think anymore. Didn’t want to feel. She just wanted it to stop hurting so much.</p><p>Which is how she found herself weeping and alone in her small bedroom, tearing up into the pristine white sheets. Kiara found her at some point, sitting next to her silently and rubbing her back. “Are you sure you don’t want to lie down?” The Princess asked for the millionth time, her expression growing more concerned with every passing minute.</p><p>Lemon shook her head. “No. Just wanna cry lil s’’more.”</p><p>“I know it hurts but this isn’t the way to handle it,” Kiara sighed gently, laying a hand on hers. “There are better ways than spending all your time like this, in sadness.”</p><p>“I don’t know what else to do,” The younger woman sobbed pathetically. “I don’t know if I can handle her marrying someone else.”</p><p>Kiara pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back soothingly. Only once she’d finished crying, tears ran dry, did the princess speak again. “Why don’t you come work in our kingdom? I’m sure the king would understand.”</p><p>Lemon pulled back, rubbing at her eyes. “I can’t just leave.”</p><p>“Why not? Lem, this isn’t healthy. You’re tearing yourself apart.”</p><p>“I’ll miss her.” It’s pathetic, the way she ached at the mere thought of being away from Juice. Especially when the older women didn’t love her back.</p><p>She couldn’t remember what Kiara said next, but when she woke up she was alone with a note waiting on her side table.</p><p>
  <i>Lemon, I know you probably won’t remember what I offered last night but I want you to consider leaving to work for our kingdom. For yourself, above anyone else. You deserve happiness too.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Kiara x</i>
</p><p>Her heart yearned for one thing but she knew, for once, she had to do what was  best for her.</p><p>***</p><p>Finding the king was easy, telling him she wanted to leave was the hardest thing she thought she’d ever done in her life.</p><p>“Are you sure this is what you want?” He asked, his voice not nearly as steady as Lemon was used to hearing.</p><p>The guard wasn’t really sure. “I think so. I just… I can’t— it hurts too much.”</p><p>The King nodded in understanding. “I never want to see you in pain. Of course I’ll let you go, if it’s what you think will help. I’m sorry it has to end this way.”</p><p>“I’ll miss you both. You two are my family,” Lemon told him honestly. “I just can’t watch her love another.”</p><p>“Then you have my blessing,” The king whispered gently, “You’re free to leave with the Schatzi’s, we will look for a replacement—“</p><p>The door to the king’s quarters burst open loudly, Juice running in with a flustered Scarlett right behind her.</p><p>“You’re leaving?” The princess asked frantic, her voice cracking.</p><p>“How much did you hear?”</p><p>“You’re leaving me?” Juice repeated, her face practically crumbling. Lemon wanted to reach out to her, pull her into her arms and never let her go.</p><p>“I have to,” She breathed quietly. “I can't stay here anymore.”</p><p>Juice shook her head, hands balling into fists. “You promised. You promised you would never leave.”</p><p>“What did you want me to do?” Lemon sniffled helplessly, “Watch you get married to someone who isn’t me?”</p><p>The Princess opened her mouth before closing it again, unsure of what to say. “I can’t loseloose you,” Juice finally whispered, her voice so small and broken Lemon wasn’t sure if she even heard correctly.</p><p>“I already lost you.”</p><p>***</p><p>Lemon found herself in the ballroom. </p><p>She looked around at the columns supporting the high ceiling and golden candle lighting up the room in a subdued warmth. </p><p>She didn’t know if she could leave.</p><p>As much as she knew Juice marrying someone else would kill her, she couldn’t imagine a life without her. She also didn’t think she would be able to live with herself if she hurt Juice that way. All she could replay was the look on the blonde’s face when she overheard her conversation with the King. The look of pure devastation that took over, as if Lemon was tearing her heart out and stomping it to the ground. It wasn’t her fault that Lemon was in love with her.</p><p>The sound of the large metal door opening pulls Lemon jolted at the sound footsteps against the hardwood floor, eyes flitting over to Juice as she hesitantly walked in. Juice didn’t say anything as she stepped forward, holding out a hand. “Dance with me?”</p><p>“Princess, I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Lemon replied quietly, looking down at the older girl’s hand. Juice stepped closer, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers.</p><p>“Please?” She pleaded, eyes shining with unshed tears. Lemon giggled weakly before allowing herself to be pulled to the center of the ballroom. Juice pulled her until they were flush against each other. The guard wound her arms around Juice’s waist, letting the taller lean her head against her chest.</p><p>“I’ve missed you this week,” The blonde hummed softly, as if she was telling her a secret.</p><p>Lemon tried to pretend her heart didn’t ache as she spun the princess around the ballroom, heat eating so fast it acted as her background music. When their chests landed together again she tried to give her a genuine smile. “I missed you more.”</p><p>“Did you make your decision?” Juice asked, not looking up.</p><p>“I don’t know,” </p><p>“What if I told you I didn’t want you to go?”</p><p>Lemon’s stomach twisted, her body suddenly feeling unbearably hot. “Princess, that’s not fair. How could you ask me to stay and watch you fall in love with someone else?”</p><p>The older woman pulled back, bringing a manicured hand up to caress her cheeks.<br/>
“I’m not asking that of you.”</p><p>Lemon closed her eyes, leaning into the touch. “Are you gonna marry her?” She didn’t really want to know. </p><p>“No,” Juice finally whispered, eyes bright. Lemon choked. “I was never going to marry her.”</p><p>“What? I thought— you… you seemed happy?”</p><p>The blonde shook her head. “I’m happy. Pri is a great friend, but I— I couldn’t love her, or anyone else really. Not when my heart has been taken since I was a child.”</p><p>Lemon suddenly felt hope swell in her chest. Flowers suddenly blooming in all the cracks of her heart as Juice pulled her up gently so their noses touched. “What are you…” </p><p>“I’m sorry I was so blind,” Juice fawned gently. “I’m sorry I didn’t let myself love you, but I do. I love you so much—“</p><p>Lemon cut her off, pressing forward until their lips molded together as if they were meant to find each other. She thinks they probably were. When the yellow haired woman pulled away, it was with great anguish. Juice didn’t let her get too far though, grabbing onto her white button down, keeping her against her chest.</p><p>“What changed?” </p><p>Juice pulled back to look at her. “I almost lost you.”</p><p>Lemon grinned, squeezing the older woman’s shoulders and resting her head against her chest. “Princess, you could never lose me.”</p><p>*** </p><p>They broke the news to Priyanka, who took it rather well. “Juice told me the first day we met,” The brunette laughed, grinning wide. “I knew we were never gonna marry.”</p><p>Lemon turned to Juice who was completely flushed, her pale cheeks a bright scarlet. “You told her... you were in love with me?”</p><p>The blonde groaned, trying to pull herself away from Lemon’s tangled embrace. “Only after Pri decided to wax poetry about Tynomi’s lips for a solid hour.”</p><p>Priyanka didn’t look ashamed in the slightest, smirking catlike and giggling. “Do you really want to go there? If I do recall a certain princess telling me how Lemon’s eyes were <i>‘So piercing like the sour fruit of her name, yet sweet and zesty like hand crafted lemonade-“</i></p><p>“Shut up!” Juice wriggled, pouncing on the other princess until she stopped talking. Lemon cackled, heart swelling.</p><p>***</p><p>Kiara hugged  Lemon tightly the moment she told her, delighted. Juice wasn’t too far behind, sheepishly coming up to the princess and bowing, asking for forgiveness.</p><p>“I understand,” The blonde hummed, dimpled smile overtaking her face. “Love is fucking weird.”</p><p>“It’s still no excuse.”</p><p>Kiara shrugged. “I would feel the same way if someone was flirting with my fiancé.”</p><p>Lemon jolted, mouth falling to the ground, “You’re engaged?!”</p><p>“Oui, it’s actually one of the reasons we decided to travel over here. Our kingdom wanted to extend an invitation to the wedding.”</p><p>“Then why were you flirting with me?” The guard asked incredulously, cheeks heating up quicker than she could control.</p><p>“She was doing it because she knew Juice would see,” Priyanka smirked, “She has a thing for playing cupid.”</p><p>“You were trying to make me jealous?” Juice asked disbelievingly.</p><p>“Well it worked, didn’t it?” Kiara laughs at both their faces. “At least now you have a date to the Kyara wedding.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this please do leave a comment, and uh, go follow @goodemornting on tumblr aksjjxhc :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>